


KOTORI'S SECRETIVE DIET PLANS

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Supportive Girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Happy dating life means big smiles and laughs and lots of dates…and sometimes also gaining a little weight from all those dates. Kotori doesn't like the number on the weighing machine or the excess squishiness on her belly. So she executes Kotori's Secretive Diet Plans!
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	KOTORI'S SECRETIVE DIET PLANS

**Author's Note:**

> **I LOVE KOTOHONO!!!!**
> 
> ***O* aahh, sometimes we just gotta shout out that love! Hehe~**
> 
> **May you enjoy! XD**

"Uu..." Kotori worries at her bottom lip. Her golden eyes shimmering with sadness at the numbers displayed on the weighing scale.

A deeper frown as she places a hand on her belly to squeeze it.

"Honoka-chan...I think I'm gaining too much weight from all our dates..." The ash-brunette mumbles to herself since her Honoka was back in the gingerhead's own house, sure to be carefree and carelessly munching more snacks.

Kotori stares herself down in the mirror - worry morphing to determination as she slaps her cheeks twice. "I'm going to execute a secret plan to get back in shape so I can go on more dates with Honoka-chan!!"

The fluffy costume designer raises her balled fist to show her passion before she goes to her desk to pen down the schedule and diet plans.

Once done, she decides to add one more line on the top, with an asterisk and boxed up with cute orange ink, "[*A secret from Honoka-chan!]"

* * *

Week 1 Day 1

"Ko~to~ri~chan!!" The bubbly gingerhead hops by Kotori's table, smiles wide and absolutely endearing to the ash-brunette keeping away her study instruments.

"Yes, Honoka-chan?"

"Let's go on a date!" Honoka announces and Kotori's heart flutters.

"Ah, that..." Kotori was always quick to say yes to her girlfriend. But this time, she remembers that their dates tend to bring them to cafes, restaurants, picnics and snack shops and bakeries..!!

"Kotori-chan? Your hand froze." Honoka tilts her head to the side quizzically.

"Um! Honoka-chan...I just remembered I got something on so I can't go on a date with you today..." Kotori smiles sheepishly as she glanced at the clock; she should be carrying out her exercise regimen.

"Oh..." Honoka couldn't hide the disappointment as her smile fell from her face. It didn't take more than ten seconds for her to grin again though. "We can at least go home together?"

Kotori returns the smile and a nod. "Yes."

* * *

Week 1 Day 3

“Kotori-chan~” Honoka swings both Kotori and her hands up and down, spirits jolly and mind hopeful.

“Yes~?” Kotori responds with equal glee.

“Want to take a detour today? There’s this store-”

“Ah! I’m sorry, Honoka-chan…I promised my mum that I’ll help in the house…And I don’t want to get back late so…” Kotori wished she didn’t have to cut the gingerhead off. The sad puppy eyes Honoka gave her made her heart ache.

But this is all so she can keep up the diet plan! No additional calories just yet.

Honoka nods with a solemn smile. “Alright…I’ll try to ask you out another time then!”

Honoka pumps their joined hands up with determination and laughs. Kotori couldn’t help but join in before she was walked home.

* * *

Week 2 Day 2

“Aaahh!! I can’t take it anymore!!” Honoka whines and pouts at the mirror…and to her reflection as she was getting ready for school. “Kotori-chan…Why are you constantly too busy to go on dates with me!”

The gingerhead shakes her head, her hair fluttering about before it rests on her shoulders again and she adjusts her school ribbon.

“Did I do something wrong..?” Honoka hums thoughtfully before her lightbulb moment occurs – she’s going to sneakily follow Kotori to find out what her girlfriend has been up to!

.

.

.

After school rolls by and Honoka approaches her girlfriend’s table with what she thinks is a _not-obviously-up-to-something-smile._ “Kotori-chan~”

The ash-brunette smiles right back, always happy to see Honoka. “Yes?”

“Are you…free for a date or…shall we be on our usual?” Honoka straightens her back and positions her arm in a ninety degree angle meant for her partner to link arms with. “Knight Honoka escorting you home!”

Kotori giggles into her hand and slips her hand into Honoka’s waiting arms as she stands. “Mmm…~ Escort me home, dear Knight Honoka-chan.”

Honoka nods excitedly but as they were leaving the classroom – it hit her.

_!! AAah!!! I should be following Kotori-chan not bringing her home!!_

Kotori thankfully was looking straight ahead so she does not witness Honoka’s expressions changing all over the place.

_Ah, but…if she immediately said escort her home, means Kotori-chan is just busy with household chores..?_

Honoka tilts her head up in thought.

_Even though she just did a big cleaning yesterday?_

Honoka closes her eyes for deeper thoughts as they rounded the bend and exited school grounds. Thinking long enough with the help of fresh air and still blue skies, Honoka decides.

_Alright! I’ll hang around on the outside and pop by inside after to surprise Kotori-chan!!_

The ash-brunette’s soft giggles bring Honoka back down to Earth. “Kotori-chan..?”

Kotori smiles right at her girlfriend. “It’s nothing~ Just your lost in thoughts look is so charming too~”

Honoka’s cheeks flush. “Ah…T-thank you…” Sudden compliments from Kotori and _that_ smile just gets the gingerhead’s heart to beat erratically and blushes to form.

Kotori was all smiles all the way home.

* * *

Honoka is easily distracted.

“Aww, kitty~ cute kitty~” Honoka coos as she played with a neighbourhood cat not noticing how much time has passed after she brought Kotori home.

The cat meows happily from the friendly ginger’s pats and messing around with them. However, as how cats are, they sing their own tune and decided to let out a single meow like, “I’m done playing.” And walked off.

“Aww~ No more playing?” Honoka waves goodbye.

Surprisingly, the white-and-black cat turned to give one more meow before it jumped onto the wall and disappeared on the other side.

“Nya~” Honoka mimics and stands up to stretch. “Mm… Now what was I going to do- AH. Kotori-chan!”

The ditzy leader of Muse finally remembers her agenda but it was already so late. Right on cue, her phone rang and she panicky says she’s on the way home for dinner.

_Ahhh, guess I should do a better job at following Kotori-chan tomorrow!!_

* * *

Week 2 Day 3

Honoka sleeps in. Snuggled under her blankets until Yukiho’s voice boomed loud and clear, her little sister’s head poked into her room. “Onee-chan, you’re gonna be late for school!”

“Uwaaa!!” Honoka wakes with a start and clumsily falls out of bed, kicks off the blankets still hugging her legs and hurried to get ready. “Thanks, Yukihoooo!!”

The younger redhead shakes her head with a smile. “When Kotori-san doesn’t wake you, this is what happens.”

* * *

Honoka got to school alright and she went through the school day as per normal, smiling when the end of school arrives.

_I’ll pretend to be the busy one today!_

“Honoka-chan.” Kotori approaches first with a sheepish smile. “I have somewhere else to be, so you don’t have to escort me home today…”

“Ah! That isn’t a problem. I’ve…got something on too!” Honoka averts her gaze with a chuckle and scratched the back of head.

“That’s good.” Kotori was relieved to hear that Honoka had plans else she’d feel bad for leaving Honoka alone again. “See you tomorrow, Honoka-chan.”

“See you~” Honoka waves Kotori goodbye before following her.

* * *

“Eh?” Honoka blinks twice as she looked around and up the long flight of stairs.

_Kanda Shrine?_

Honoka walks along the wall and hides as she watched Kotori appear in gym clothes and begun stretching.

_Kotori-chan…is this extra training? You could’ve called me along…_

Honoka pouts as she continued observing the ash-brunette finish up her stretches and begun runs up and down the long stairway of Kanda Shrine. Honoka wasn’t counting but she’s quite sure an hour has passed before Kotori finishes up.

_She’s working so hard…and here I am-_

Honoka stops when she hears her girlfriend’s voice.

“Haa…Somehow it doesn’t seem like it’s working out yet…” Kotori touched her tummy as she mumbled softly to herself.

Honoka could hear because she was channelling all of her focus to listen.

_What’s not working out..? The workout-_

Honoka gets cut off another time when she hears her girlfriend speak once more.

“It’s just the beginning. Kotori, no giving up! This is so we can go on more dates with Honoka-chan!” The fluffy costume designer kept her pumped fist and went to pick up her bag.

_For more dates with me…_

Before Honoka could try to comprehend Kotori’s intentions of all the running and avoiding hanging out with her, the gingerhead hurried to follow Kotori again.

* * *

Now standing before Kotori’s house, Honoka got a feeling she should confront Kotori today.

_It’s now or never!_

The Leader of Muse nods to herself and opened the doors with the spare keys Kotori gave her, saying she feels safe knowing Honoka can come find her anytime she likes.

“…One! …Two! …Three!”

Honoka could hear Kotori’s voice and she peeked into the ash-brunette’s room to find Kotori doing push-ups. And after a good twenty, the ash-brunette started other reps. Honoka’s jaw fell agape.

_Is Kotori-chan trying to muscle build!?_

The gingerhead wondered how to react to a muscular Kotori instead of her sweet, gentle looking one. Honoka shook her head and the image off.

_R-Regardless…Kotori-chan should know I’ll support her decision._

Honoka doesn’t think twice and opens Kotori’s door just as the girl was taking a drink of her sports drink, seeing Honoka, she chokes on the liquid.

“Ahh, Kotori-chan!!” Honoka panics and rushes over to pat Kotori’s back. “Are you okay..? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

_Hawawa, what do I do? What do I do?_

Kotori shakes her head. “It’s okay…Honoka-chan. Why are you here though?”

Honoka looks into Kotori’s soft golden eyes, missing those long gazes. “Why I’m… OH!! Kotori-chan!! Please stop avoiding me!! I’ll die if I don’t get to spend more time with you, Kotori-chaaan!!”

_I don’t want to only get to see you home. I need to get to spend hours on end with you!!_

Kotori was surprised by the sudden outburst and cute, teary puppy dog eyes from her dear Honoka. Kotori smiles patiently. “Honoka-chan…”

_Ah, and-_

“You’ve got my full support to becoming buff and muscular!” Honoka takes her girlfriend’s hands into her own to squeeze. Her determined and supportive look on her face.

“B-Buff? Muscular..?” Kotori tilted her head to the side confused.

Honoka pursed her lips. “Isn’t that why you’re secretly training?”

“Ah, no! That’s not…” Kotori lowers her gaze to stare at the yoga mat. “It’s because…I gained weight from all the dates we’ve been on… And…”

Honoka gives Kotori’s hand another squeeze of encouragement.

“And I don’t want to be too dat that you won’t like-”

Honoka gently lets go and puts her hands on Kotori’s shoulder, her expression serious. “I’ll love you even if you’re fat. I know you’ll do the same for me…”

Honoka smiles softly, earnest ocean-blue eyes searches her favourite golden eyes for that assured gleam.

“Honoka-chan…”

“Plus, I still rather you’d tell me.” Honoka puts on an indignant pout. “I’ll do my best to help! Our dates don’t always have to be food and snuggles!” The gingerhead’s expression switches to a big dorky smile, shoulders relaxed.

It was infectious. Kotori smiled her sweet and gentle smile, the tense in her shoulders lost too. “Honoka-chan…~ ❤️”

Kotori wraps her arms around Honoka’s waist and Honoka does the same, leaning over, their foreheads touching. “I love you, Kotori-chan.”

“I love you too, Honoka-chan… ❤️”

They stayed close in each other’s arms for a long time, glad to be in each other’s warm love until Kotori decides they can indulge a little on dinner before they switch up from a solo diet plan to a Girlfriends Diet Plan.

**Author's Note:**

> **HonoKotoooooooo~~ *O***
> 
> **I’m remembering more and more just how much I love this two lovebirds. TwT Not to say I forgot but I certainly was feeling worried about being unable to write! Be it due to some sort of magical force or because of the lack of time @v@**
> 
> **A-Anyways!! I hope y’all enjoyed this~ :D**
> 
> **Leave me a comment if you like!! :D That would help me BIG time~ hehe~**
> 
> **And catch you next chappie of Honoka and Kotori’s laifu (life)~ ^w^**


End file.
